Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a mold apparatus 1 may comprise a mold body 11, a molding cavity 12, and two thermostat channels 13.
The molding cavity 12 may be located in the mold body 11, and may have a sprue 121 connecting with the outside.
The thermostat channels 13 may be separately formed in the mold body 11 and may be located at the outside of the molding cavity 12. Each thermostat channel 13 may have an input port 131 and an output port 132 which may be formed on the outside surface of the mold body 11. The input port 131 and the output port 132 may maintain the temperature of the molding cavity 12 via the thermostat medium.
However, the thermostat channel 13 may have a drawback. When the thermostat medium flows through the thermostat channels 13, the thermostat medium may gradually absorb or release the heat produced by injecting melted materials into the molding cavity 12 through the sprue 121 and transmitting to the mold body 11, and the temperature of the thermostat medium may gradually increase between the input port 131 and the output port 132, so the temperature of the mold body 11 may not be uniform.
If the temperature of the mold body 11 is not uniform, the region near the molding cavity 12 may solidified because of the temperature difference during the process of injecting the material into the molding cavity 12. As a result, the material may not flow through the cavity 12 smoothly and the quality of the molding product may not be as desirable.